<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for You by DestinyIslandWanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488381">Anything for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer'>DestinyIslandWanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, iggy gone wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a long silence. Ignis knows to wait it out, can tell from years of experience when Noctis has something to say but needs time to work up the courage. </p><p>“Iggy, the thing is...I’ve never kissed anyone.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I’ve written some Ignoct-focused OT4, I’ve never written something exclusively Ignoct, so this feels long overdue!</p><p>I had trouble with tags so I guess just strap in and enjoy the ride?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis hasn’t been the same since the announcement of his marriage. Ignis knows why, of course, but he’s powerless to fix it, and that’s why tears threaten as he gazes at the peacefully sleeping prince below him.</p><p>Ignis tried to exert what influence he could through the years, ever since the day Noctis came out to him. Despite knowing the truth about the prince’s sexuality well before the words were spoken, Ignis never wanted to hear the confession that would solidify Noctis’s fate to an unhappy marriage.</p><p>The King is not unsympathetic. He’s always placed a value on his son’s happiness, has often deferred to Ignis when making important decisions for that reason. He trusts in Ignis’s love and devotion for his son completely. Although they share the utmost respect for one another, on this point, Regis was firm. Noctis must marry for political advantage.</p><p>Besides, the other rulers of Eos are not as open-minded as Regis. They always succumb to the allure of ancient blood lines and modern tradition and forget that deep in the history books, homosexuality was not uncommon.</p><p>Ignis thinks if the fate of so many did not rest on his shoulders, the king would let Noctis do as he pleases, but so very much rides on Noctis’s marriage that even Ignis must concede it would be selfish and morally wrong for him <em>not</em> to marry Lady Lunafreya.</p><p>And yet, looking at his beloved prince, finally resting in Ignis’s bed after a night of helpless frustration, endless tears that eventually turned to numbness in Ignis’s arms, he wishes it were not so. He would do absolutely anything for his beloved, if only to spare him a moment of pain.</p><p>He pets Noctis’s hair as he rests, marveling at the man he’s become, still difficult and lazy at times, but always quick to apologize for it, eager to squish himself into Ignis’s arms with pleading eyes until even the most frustrated Ignis melts to his embrace, kisses his forehead and repeats that constant refrain: <em> it’s alright, darling. I’m not upset. Anything for you.  </em></p><p>Noctis stirs in his sleep and looks up at Ignis with half-lidded eyes. He’s so handsome in the first morning light, his eyes, despite his exhaustion, are as entrancing as ever when they meet Ignis’s gaze.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me stay over,” Noctis says. “Really needed it.”</p><p>“I know, darling. I know. I’m so sorry,” Ignis whispers. “This was never what I wanted.”</p><p>“I know, Iggy.”</p><p>There’s a long silence. Ignis knows to wait it out, can tell from years of practice when Noctis has something to say but needs time to work up the courage. Ignis is unfailingly patient. </p><p>“Iggy, the thing is...I’ve never kissed anyone.”</p><p>It is decidedly <em> not </em> the confession Ignis was expecting.</p><p>“Not even Prompto?” he marvels, amazed that Prompto hasn’t managed to steal at least one kiss from the best friend he’s so clearly in love with, an affection Ignis always assumed Noctis shared. </p><p>Yet Ignis must concede he never confirmed the nature of their relationship for a very specific reason. Even though Ignis adores Prompto and the wonders he’s done for Noctis’s mental health, the thought of them together ignites a possessive hunger in his chest. If anyone deserves Noctis’s affection, it’s Ignis. Ignis who has stood by his side all these long years, loved him unconditionally, doted on him well beyond the confines of his role as an advisor.</p><p>Still, he derides himself for it, acting as though Noctis is his betrothed instead of his employer, but still the emotion lingers. He wants Noctis to be his, and as selfish as it is, Ignis takes a small comfort that at least Noctis is marrying someone he can never fall in love with. It means Ignis, in his few private and unhurried moments, can fantasize that if Noctis has the choice, Noctis would choose him.</p><p>Noctis is quiet again, laying on his side, staring at his own hands where they twist around the sheets. </p><p>“I’m marrying Luna, and I’ve never kissed anyone, and once I marry her, I never will...”</p><p>”Perhaps Luna will surprise you, and you won’t want to kiss anyone else,” Ignis suggests.</p><p>“No one has ever wanted to kiss me,” he says, glancing at Ignis briefly through delicate black lashes.</p><p>It’s bait. Ignis knows it, knows Noctis through and through and sees exactly what he’s doing, but <em> why </em>he’s doing it is the piece that makes his pulse race.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true,” Ignis responds, urging himself to calm down, to steady his tone, but it’s difficult when his breaths are coming so shallow.</p><p>“No one I <em> wanted </em>to kiss me has ever wanted to kiss me,” Noctis explains with another hopeful glance. </p><p>Ignis aches from the faint blush that appears on the prince’s cheek, desire and resistance pulling at Ignis with competing force.</p><p>He knows what he wants, has known for years, but what he wants is not important because he’s Noctis’s advisor first and foremost, and Noctis must marry Luna. He settles for a safe answer.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true either.” He brushes a strand of Noctis’s hair behind his ear. His eyes helplessly drifting to soft lips that still wear an impenetrable frown. He’s desperate for a smile. “You're an extremely handsome man. Anyone on Eos would consider themselves lucky to be an object of your affection.”</p><p>“Just forget it,” Noctis says, turning his body away, staring at the wall.</p><p>“You know very well I can’t,” Ignis sighs. </p><p>He lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, but Noctis roughly shrugs it away, and even as Ignis is agitated by Noctis’s quick dismissal, he also feels a fatal emotion tugging at his chest, urging him to surrender.</p><p>“If you wish for me to kiss you, I will...but only once.”</p><p>Noctis turns slowly, laying on his back so he’s looking up at Ignis. He doesn’t say anything, and Ignis waits in the tense silence for Noctis to instruct him what comes next, eager, but reluctant to make the first move.</p><p>“Knew you wouldn’t,” Noctis says, rolling his eyes and sitting up, trying to scramble away from him.</p><p>Instinctively, Ignis pulls Noctis back by the arm and pushes him rather forcefully back onto the bed.</p><p>The shock in Noctis’s expression is obvious, and Ignis’s desire turns suddenly feral. It’s something about Noctis being bratty and entitled, acting like this is easy for Ignis, like it’s been a cakewalk being a gay man with a gorgeous, male ward—watching him grow up and become handsomer by the day, seeing the looks he gets from men <em>and</em> women.</p><p>He straddles Noctis’s hips and brings his face so close, he can feel Noctis’s quick breath on his cheek.</p><p>He can’t stop the aggression that creeps into his tone when he says, “If you think I haven’t kissed you because I didn’t <em> want </em> to—“</p><p>Noctis stops the words with his mouth. It’s a violent kiss, more like a bite, and it throws Ignis over the edge.</p><p>He demands more. He wraps his fingers behind Noctis’s head and pulls at his hair, exposing his throat for a single, bruising kiss before Ignis is claiming his lips again, parting them, willing Noctis to open for him so Ignis can defile him with his tongue.</p><p>Noctis moans then and bucks his hips against Ignis’s groin, and Ignis can feel that he’s hard, and it only increases the manic desire he has to utterly destroy him.</p><p>“How <em> dare </em>you,” he says, biting his bottom lip “pretend,” kissing his neck, “that I wouldn’t,” trailing a hand to cup his erection “do anything for you.”</p><p>Noctis lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a whimper and a moan, and it yanks Ignis out of his hysteria, and he sees Noctis below him looking wide-eyed and throughly debauched, his lips and throat red from where Ignis has abused him.</p><p>“Highness,” Ignis clears his throat. “I am…”</p><p>There is no sensible way to finish the sentence, and being a sensible man, Ignis is quite literally speechless.</p><p>“Apologies,” he finishes, removing himself from Noctis’s lap and standing in front of the bed, his erection thankfully already flagging. He can preserve at least a small semblance of dignity this way. “I’m not sure what overcame me, but I promise to <em> never—“ </em></p><p>Noctis practically catapults off the bed and into his arms, wrapping himself into Ignis’s embrace. “Iggy,” he gasps, “<em> Iggy. </em>If you kiss me like that every day, I could marry <em> Kenny Crow </em> and still be happy.”</p><p>It takes a second for the words to process. “You, um, you liked that, did you?”</p><p>“<em>Iggy,” </em>Noctis moans, “do it again.” He’s beaming up at Ignis with red cheeks, his eyes absolutely adoring and wide with awe.</p><p>“I don’t know if I <em> can.</em> I’m not sure what overtook me, and even if I did—“</p><p>Noctis gives him that look like he’s letting Ignis finish, but he knows he’s already won, and unfortunately, he’s right. How could Ignis ever say no to something his prince so obviously desires? </p><p>“There are some things to consider.”</p><p>Noctis waits, to his credit, quite patiently. </p><p>“No one can know.”</p><p>Noctis looks like he wants to interject, and Ignis already knows why.</p><p>“You may tell Prompto.”</p><p>“Gladio?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’d never hear the end of it.” Ignis shudders at the thought.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Well, then,” Ignis smiles, guiding Noctis back to the bed, “am I to understand you want me to be rough with you?” </p><p>Noctis nods, and Ignis thinks he hasn’t seen Noctis look so eager since he was a child with a pile full of presents on Christmas morning. </p><p>Ignis guides Noctis to his knees, imploring eyes looking up at him as Ignis unzips his fly. </p><p>“Well, then, my darling...as you wish.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>